Senacul Provice
Senacul is a province in the South region of Unova. It is the largest province by area, but also the least densely populated province in the region and the 6th least in the country. It's rural counties are sparsely populated due to most of the province being covered in marshes and swamps. It's capital, Senacul, literally means "wet lands" in ancient Unovian. It is bordered by Atlantica to the west, Olvarion to the north, Istoren in the south, and though the border does not touch, several highways connect the eastern cities to Tricca. Senacul is considered the gateway to the South region, though relatively few access the region through road. History Senacul was established as a port city to take in cargo and trade for the South region. It was also planned as a port authority city for the Goralid Bay. A few years after Senacul's founding, Mew was founded as a city to handle trade and transport on routes that go through Tricca and into the South region. Avel was founded as a port city and a fishing hub due to its location on a sea bed known for vast amounts of marine wildlife. These cities combined established the region as a hub for trade and fishing.The province was still part of Atlantica province since Senacul was not yet a Tier 1 city and thus its primary city was Atlantica. However, due to its importance in trade and its location on the Goralid Bay, Senacul grew to a Tier 1 city in less than 30 years and the Senacul province was established. At the time Versa Island belonged to the Latias province, but was uninhabited and unused. Latias offered the island to Senacul in exchange for an area of land containing the cities of Clear Dorstal and Lewd. There was also talks of giving the northern most area of the Marsh region to Tricca, since many towns and cities sprung up that were inaccessible through road from the inner areas of the province. This was dropped because the province wanted to have access to North Lake Venieth to maintain trade with other provinces. Regions Senacul is decided into four regions, the Marsh, Eastern, Central, and Arms regions. They are separated and named based on their geography and locations. Marsh Region The Marsh region is the least populous region, and consists almost entirely of marsh lands that are uninhabitable by humans except for small villages built upon pillars. The most populous area is the northern area that contains five main cities known as the Clearben area. This area is only accessible by the Unova Highway which comes from Olvarion and Tricca provinces. Versa Island is a completely unhinabited island located in the center of Piersa Lake. It contains a diverse animal population and is a world conservation and research site by the Unova World Conservere Association. Eastern Region The Eastern region spans out east and reaches to the Unovian Bay. It contains mostly swamp lands and forests, and is the northern shoreline of Lake Greenlaten. A narrow strip also borders Istoren to the far east. The Eastern region is home to several Unova Military Bases and one Elopria Defense Force base, most notably Deravon Air Base in Diethra. The island of Ganga is home to a major branch of the Unova Science Program and to the University of Unova Eastern Senacul. The Sephra river is the only river in Unova that connects the Unovian Bay to the Atlantican sea. Sephra is the 6th fastest growing city in Unova, and some estimate that it could become a Tier 2 city within 100 years. Central The largest and most populated region, Central is home to most of the cities in Senacul and to the capital. However, this region is also sparsely populated due to its swamps and marshes. The University of Senacul is home to the largest concentration of French students, and is home to a branch of the Unova Atmospheric Conditions Council which operates several research facilities in the region. Arms The Arms region is named for the patches of land that branch out into the Atlantican Sea, acting as "arms" in the sense that the coastline cities are a major source of seafood for the province because they "reach" into the sea. The city of Avel is home to the Senacul Branch of the Unova Aquatic Research Group as well as the third largest research facility of the Unova World Conservere Association. Westlea is a partner city with Sephra due to both cities being on the ends of the Sephra river. Westlea has received international attention for its rising dominance its role in cargo transport between the Atlantican sea and the inner Unova provinces.